Chosen
by ElysiansChosen
Summary: 17 year old Serena is one of the 74 chosen students to participate in the selection of Elysians new ruler. There she meets Darien who turns her world upside down. But in a competition where losing means a certain death, is there a place for love to grow?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone Elysian here ^^

This is my very first story, so I would love to know your opinions

So please click on the big review button XD

disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, naoko takeuchi does

* * *

The tension was high in the 54th Academy of Elysian. It was almost palpable in the air. You could see it in the way the teachers kept fidgeting with their hands when they thought that no one was looking, the way the keepers kept pacing back and forth and how the principal, who would normally smile kindly at all of his pupils, couldn't even look them in the eyes today.

It made Serena very nervous. The other students had been guessing at the cause of the anxiety all day, resulting in the most unbelievable gossip ever traveling through the hallways of the school at the speed of light. Yet she knew they took this matter very seriously. Anything that made the guardians that fearful could never be good news for their protégées. It didn't help either that they had no contact with the outside world. Gossip was just a way for them to ease the tension.

Serena clenched and unclenched her hands, trying to control the anger rising up inside her. It was just so unfair!

Growing up in Elysian meant being stripped from your family at the tender age of 3, then being locked away in one of the 76 academies in the kingdom for the next 17 years while some strangers decided over your fate.

Serena sighed. It was not like she could change a 900 year old tradition by herself, yet she couldn't help getting upset over it. It wasn't like the others didn't care, they just didn't know any better than the insides of this academy's walls. Serena did however. When she turned 3, her parents didn't want to give her up. So they ran, hoping to make it to the border in time. They did not. They were found by soldiers, who tried taking Serena away from her parents. Her parents resisted however, and got killed in front of Serena in the process. That day was etched in her brain forever and to this day, 14 years later, it still caused her nightmares.

"Will all the student please come to the main hall." Principal Artemis suddenly announced after lunch. Serena looked up from her salad, feeling dread settle in her stomach. They were finally getting an explanation, though she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what was going on. She swallowed, trying to keep the panic from rising. Together with the other students, who also looked very anxious, she went direction the main hall.

* * *

The principal stood on a high platform, waiting until all his students arrived. You could see on his face that he didn't like the news that he had to bring. When finally, everyone was in the main hall, Artemis cleared his throat.

"Welcome students, it is with great sadness that I announce the passing of our beautiful queen Molly..." Serena's body started was trembling, how could this be? Tears pricked in her azure eyes, she couldn't believe this. Three years ago, she was lucky enough not to be of age yet, her best friend Molly however had not been so fortunate. She was selected as a candidate to be the Elysians next ruler and miraculously was crowned less than two years ago. That was the last Serena saw or heard from her friend. They might have grown apart, but Serena still loved her dearly. Molly sudden death was like a stab to her heart. She barely heard the principal as he continued his speech.

"…this means that there has been another selection in order to choose her successor." Serena should be terrified at this, but she couldn't seem to find the energy to care. Molly was dead. Beautiful, bright, smiling Molly was dead. Serena baled her fist so tight, her nails were digging in her hand palm. Yet it was nowhere near as painful as the thought of her cold and lifeless friend. Silent tears started to roll over her pale cheeks.

"Will Serena please come forward." Serena looked up, everyone in the main hall was staring at her with a mix of shock and pity on their faces. At that moment she understood.

She was chosen.

Serena chuckled, how fitting that Molly's dead would lead to her own. The other students probably looked at her like she was crazy, having expected her to start crying or begging maybe. Yet Serena laughed at the irony of it all. Regardless it didn't matter what they thought, it would be the last time she saw any of them.

She walked to the platform, the other students parting for her like the red sea, holding her head high. Artemis looked in her eyes, surprised to find them devoid of fear. He nodded once and gestured to two women who had appeared behind him. They looked aristocratic; both dressed in cerulean, knee length, jersey dresses. Both had the royal emblem stitched on them. Serena started walking forward understanding that she was to follow them, but the principals hand stopped her.

"Good luck." He whispered. Principal Artemis was a good man, sending a young girl to a certain death, must have caused him a lot of grief. Serena looked up at him and smiled, trying to tell him that it was okay. Artemis's blue eyes lighted up a tiny bit, so Serena turned away from the man and followed the keepers from the Royal Academy.


	2. The ride

Whooh Chapter two!

just over a thousand words!

That deserves a couple of reviews don't ya think ^^

Elysian

disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, naoko takeuchi does

* * *

"Serena." One of the keepers, a pretty brunette, stated. Serena nodded.

"Your luggage has already been packed. Is there someone you need to bid farewell to?" The other keeper, a blond this time, asked.

"No, I'm ready to leave." Serena still held her head high, feeling that she had to make an impression on the two ladies. The brunette eyed her and nodded approvingly.

"The carriage is waiting outside." She said and started walking.

Serena didn't feel like talking on the way to the carriage. She still grieved over Molly's death. Everything happened so fast. Yesterday everything had been fine. Or as fine as it could be. Molly had still been alive and well in the palace. And Serena was still in the academy, missing her friend dearly and not walking to a certain death. Why did Molly die? She hadn't been sick, Serena had seen her from a distance the week before. She had looked healthy. So had it been an accident or …? Serena could barely consider the possibility. Murder. What if Molly had been murdered? Serena shook her head. It was impossible, the idea was absurd. Who would want to murder her? She was a great and beautiful queen who cared deeply about her subjects. Plus as ruler, she had to have been the most protected person in the kingdom. Molly couldn't have been murdered. Serena took a deep breath, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her hearth. Molly had been so bright and beautiful, thinking about her as dead, caused Serena physical pain.

One of the keepers cleared her throat, disrupting Serena from her thoughts. They were already outside, standing in front of the carriage and Serena hadn't even noticed. She blushed slightly at her clumsiness.

The carriage was black with golden rims and wheels. It was beautifully decorated and the royal emblem was embed in the door. Two gorgeous, white horses were towed in front of it and the coachman, dressed in the same cerulean blue as the keepers, was holding the door open.

The three women stepped in and the coachman urged the horses into a trot. Serena was seated across from the keepers.

"Excuse me, but I don't know your names yet." She said. It was hard to start up a conversation with someone whose name you didn't know. And there were some things that Serena desperately needed to ask. The brunette keeper smiled.

"My name is Elizabeth and this is Rita." She pointed at the blonde.

"Miss Elizabeth, if you don't mind me asking, do you anything about the passing of the queen?" Serena started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Elizabeth casted her eyes down and Rita, who previously hadn't shown much interest in the conversation, suddenly started paying attention. Elizabeth bit her lip, not sure if she should answer. She sighed.

"My sister was one of the queen's ladies in waiting. She said the queen was found this morning dead in her bed." Elizabeth whispered. Serena was confused.

"Just like that, she wasn't sick or anything …" But Elizabeth shook her head.

"She was fine, perfectly healthy. My sister said she looked like she was sleeping, she just wouldn't wake up." Serena blinked back tears. Molly died, just like that.

The rest of the carriage ride was silent. So Serena looked out the window. And immediately realized the one upside of this whole situation. Finally, after 14 years, she saw the outside world. It left her speechless.

They were riding through a forest, full of majestic trees with lush green leaves. Small animals, that before she had only seen drawn in her books, peeked out of their nest. Every little thing, every little flower and insect, fascinated Serena till no end. She wished she could've listened to the signing birds forever, and when the carriage rode out of the forest, she felt a ping of sadness. It was nearing twilight, which surprised Serena. It felt like they had only been in the forest for a few minutes, instead of hours.

The distinct smell of salt hung in the air. Sitting up a little straighter, Serena searched for the origin of the scent. Elizabeth chuckled.

"It's the sea, you'll be able to see it in about half an hour." Serena was absolutely delighted by this news. She had never seen the sea, but one of her teachers talked about in one of his lessons. Back then it had intrigued her to no end, the idea of an endless lake. The Academy had a small pond in the courtyard, it had been her favorite place in the whole castle.

They arrived in time to see the sun disappear in the sea.

"So beautiful." Serena whispered, scared to disrupt the peacefulness of the moment. Even the ever silent Rita had to agree on this one.

"Look, there's the Royal Academy." Elizabeth pointed to a large castle.

The walls were pure white, it had at least a dozen towers so high, Serena thought they almost reached the sky. The proud banner of Elysian – as sword and a red rose crossing – waved on each and every one of them.

Serena had to do her best to keep her mouth from falling open. She had heard about the beauty of the palace before and had often imagined what it looked like, but not even even in her wildest imagination had she fantasized about anything like this. Elizabeth giggled and Rita sighed with a hint of amusement.

While they rode through the grand gates, Elizabeth briefed her in about her schedule.

"Today you just have to get settled in your room, dinner will be brought to you. Tomorrow morning you will have a dress fitting. At noon someone will come and explain the protocol of the Academy to you and in the evening there's a ball where you will meet you fellow students. Is everything clear?" Elizabeth looked her straight in the eye.

"I have the evening of today, but tomorrow I have a dress fitting, after that someone will come and explain the rules to me and in the evening there's ball." Serena recited. Elizabeth nodded. The carriage came to a halt and the coachman opened the door. The 3 ladies stepped out of the carriage and Elizabeth curtsied to Serena.

"Welcome to the Royal Academy."


	3. Preparations

Whoooooh three chapters in three days! that diserves a little review dont ya think

So please click the big blue button ^^

Reviews make authors happy, and happy authors write xp

Anyway from now on the chapters will be coming slower since I have exames

but i'll do my best to update at least once a week x

Elysian

disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, naoko takeuchi does

* * *

The next morning, Serena woke up around dawn. At first she didn't know where she was. But when sleep stopped clouding her mind, she remembered. The thought of Molly made her want to cry. But instead she bit her lip, trying to suppress her sobs. She got out of the four-poster bed and opened the curtains, letting the warms rays of the sun comfort her.

Serena sighed, the room she was assigned too was beautiful. The walls were a soft green, the furniture was made from smooth, dark wood – of which Serena didn't know the name. She had her own bathroom and even a walk-in closet. And above all the room had an ocean view. This was a room fit for a princess. Yet Serena knew she was anything but. She'd better get used to this fast, since she would be living here for the next year. After that year she wouldn't be living anymore anyway, she thought somewhat bitterly.

She went to the sink in the bathroom, and splashed a bit of water in her face. She looked at her heart shaped face in the mirror, relieved that there were no bags under her azure eyes. Sleep hadn't come easy last night. She took a quick bath and put on her new uniform – a white blouse, midnight blue checked skirt and sleeveless blazer – that had already been lying in her room last night. She combed her long blond hair and thought about putting it in a braid, but then decided against it. Molly always said that her hair was more beautiful when it was loose.

She barely finished before someone knocked on the door. Serena stood up and opened the door. A maid, holding a tray, curtsied before her.

"Miss Serena, I brought your breakfast. You're expected for a dress fitting in half an hour." She said while she put the tray on the table.

"Could you show me were the dress fitting is?" Serena knew that she would just get lost in this huge castle otherwise.

"The tailor will come to your room." The maid responded and with another curtsy, left.

Serena's breakfast existed out of a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries. She reasoned that they were probably trying to keep the candidates fit and healthy. She finished quickly and decided to read a book. Nosing around in her bookcase, she picked a book on Elysians flora and fauna. While she read the maid came back to collect the tray. Shortly after that another knock sounded on her door, but before she could even do as much as look up, the door flew open. A tall woman stepped in, she had long flowing black hair, crimson eyes and wore a short yellow dress.

"Stand up." She looked at Serena, and immediately the girl stood up, knowing that you'd be better off listening to this woman. A couple of maids shuffled in behind her, carrying the woman's material.

"I'm the tailor, you may call me Luna." She said eying Serena. Serena quickly nodded in response. Luna clapped her hands, signaling the maids to put up her things. Then she looked back at Serena.

"What are you waiting for!" She barked. "Undress!" Serena complied quickly taking of her uniform. Luna handed her a dress and she put it on. Then Luna pointed to a small wooden stool for Serena to stand up on. She adjusted the dress to Serena's shape, working quickly en efficiently. All in all the whole fitting took half an hour.

When Luna was finished she turned Serena to the mirror. The girl was speechless, stunned by her own reflection. The ball gown was beautiful. The silk had a creamy white color. The strapless sweetheart neckline and bodice were decorated with red, beaded embroideries. A large red belt was wrapped around her waist.

"It's beautiful, thank you Luna." Serena uttered. Luna smiled in response and gave her a pat on the back.

"Good, now get the hell out of that dress." Still not wanting to piss Luna off, Serena hurried and put her uniform back on. Luna put the gown on a clothes hanger and left.

After that Serena returned to her book, still occasionally stealing glances at the gorgeous dress. The book was really interesting. Species whom she never even heard of, where described down to the finest details. Beautiful flowers whom she wished she could see in real life, where drawn gracefully. One of them in particular. The rose.

It captivated her to no end. According to her book the red rose stood for love and romance. Serena understood why. It's beauty and sweet fragrance stood for the joy of love, yet just like a the thorns of a rose, love could hurt, could make you bleed.

For the fourth time that morning, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Serena shut the book and put it on the table, as this time a man entered the room. She was about to stand up, but the man signaled her that she should stay seated. He had brown hair and eyes and seemed to be in his forties, Serena observed. The man took a seat in the stool facing her. He held out his hand and Serena shook it.

"David Huband, a pleasure to meet you Miss Serena." He said.

"You're here to explain the protocol to me, right?" David nodded.

"Yes, so where do I start." He pondered, pouting his lips as he thought. Serena had to do her best to stifle a giggle.

"O yes, do you know why we hold this selection Miss Serena?" Serena squirmed, a bit uncomfortable as David looked her straight in the eye.

"To appoint a new ruler for Elysian." She answered.

"Correct, now do you know why we do this trough a selection, instead of passing the throne from parent to child?"

"To make sure that the best person for the job is placed on the throne and also to prevent dictatorship." Serena remembered this from a history lesson back at the 54th Academy.

"True, that's why we let every academy select it's best student above the age 16 years old. It's also why we let them go through a series of test after we've educated them for one year." Serena nodded, she knew all of this already. The students would be put through 5 tests, if you fail you lose, in the end only one student would remain. David continued.

"It's also why every student who fails a test will be exterminated."

* * *

Next chapter : The scouts and Darien make an entrance!

Ps go to my profile if you want to see Serena's dress


	4. The Ball

Even though I don't have the time to write, I already finished chapter four ^^'

So please review xp

oh and if you want to see the dresses go to my profile

Elysian

disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, naoko takeuchi does

* * *

The grand ballroom was full of people. Ministers, diplomats, CEO's, in short anyone with power was there to see there possible future rulers. Serena toyed with her bracelet, it had been Molly's but she had given it to Serena when she was selected. So now Serena was wearing it for good luck.

The students were presented one by one, in the order of the academies they came from. They had just presented 52.

"Number 53 Miss Mina." This time a blonde, with a red bow in her hair, was up. She wore a black A-line evening dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pleats beading. The girl held her head high and walked with pride down the stairs. Beauty practically radiated of her.

"Number 54 Miss Serena." Serena gulped. Trying to look like Mina, she held her head high and attempted to walk gracefully toward the stairway. Unfortunately she slipped and was just able to hold on to the railing. Serena thanked all of her lucky stars that no one had seen her and descended from the stairs – without falling this time.

The eyes of every person in the ballroom were fixed on her and she tried hard not to blush. As Serena scanned the room, looking for a way out a flash of the deepest blue instantly halted her search. The man with the midnight eyes looked intensely at her, sending shivers running all over Serena's spine. Someone cleared his throat and too late Serena noticed that she had stopped in the middle of the staircase. Again she looked at the handsome stranger but this time his eyes were clearly mocking her. Serena blushed beet red and all but ran from the stairs. Almost bumping into a petit girl with sapphire blue hair.

"I'm so sorry." But the girl had already left.

"He's very handsome isn't he?" A female voice behind her spoke. Serena twirled around and saw girl with ravenblack hair and sapphire eyes, wearing a floor-length, crimson gown with a sweetheart neckline, staring at her. She held her hand out.

"My name is Raye, I'm number 26." Reluctantly Serena shook it, not sure about the girl's intentions.

"Serena, number 54." She answered. Raye looked over Serena's shoulder to the beautiful man again and sighed dreamily.

"Look Serena." Raye sneered. "Don't get any ideas about Darien. He's mine." And with that she stomped away, leaving a speechless Serena behind.

Darien, so that was his name. It fit him perfectly, Serena thought. That handsome stranger that could devoid her mind from any coherent thought with just one look. Well Raye didn't have to worry, because Serena had already made a big enough fool of herself in front of him. Her chances were practically nonexistent. The got her mind of the whole thing, she decided to get a drink from the refreshment table. She was about to pour herself a glass, but someone else but someone beat her to it.

"Thanks." Serena looked up to the friendly person and almost dropped the glass. Darien grinned at her.

"Does my face look so repulsive to you?" He joked. She shook her head so fast, Serena thought it was going to fall off.

"Quite the opposite." She murmured, yet Darien seemed to have heard her because he chuckled.

"Why thank you for the compliment." For the second time that evening Serena became as red as a tomato, which made Darien chuckle even more. His laugh sent butterflies in her stomach. How was it possible that she was already falling for this guy? They barely spoke 3 sentences to each other, Serena reminded herself. It was impossible. Yet as she looked into his midnight eyes, she knew it was true.

"Ahem." It was Raye, Serena had to do her best not to roll her eyes as she smiled sickingly sweet at Darien.

"Would you like to dance?" She said, batting her eyelashes at him. There was no denying that Raye was beautiful. The two of them would match together perfectly. Serena felt a stab of jealousy.

But Darien shook his head.

"Sorry Raye, but I'm talking to Serena." He looked at Serena and her heart fluttered. So she pushed him towards Raye.

"No, it's okay." Serena whispered. "Go dance with Raye." She had to stop this infatuation right now. Why let something grow if in a year it would be brutally destroyed. No sense putting herself through that.

"See, she agrees. Now let's dance." Raye tugged on Darien's arm and this time he let her drag him to the dancefloor.

Serena sighed, it still stung a bit. Even though she told him to go.

"That was brave." A tall brunette wearing a sunshine yellow, tulle satin gown, spoke. She smiled and held out her hand. This time Serena knew it was genuine.

"Hi, my name is Lita."

"Serena." She answered.

"Well Serena, that was very brave." Lita pointed at Raye and Darien and Serena felt that pang of jealousy again. Just as she had thought, they looked perfect together.

"Thanks, but I don't know what you mean." Lita's words confused her a bit. Nothing about that whole conversation she had with Raye and Darien made her sound brave.

"O come on, even from across the room it was obvious that you wanted him."

"No way!" Serena stuttered. "I barely met the guy." Lita rolled her eyes. As if to say 'you don't fool me'.

"Some may have called it stupid, after all you just let the hottest guy on the planet purposely slip through your fingers. But in your place I would have done the same, after all what's the point of romance if where all going to die anyway?"

* * *

The reason that I decided that Mina's dress should be black

is because I want her to be more mature in this story instead of her usual bubbly self (though I love that side of her)


	5. Nightmares and Haunting Melodies

I really need to study! Yet I updated instead ...

Anyway here's chapter 5 of chosen

let me know what you think of it

Elysian

disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, naoko takeuchi does

* * *

Serena felt like she had shrunk, literally. It was like there wasn't enough of her body. Her hands and feet were childlike in their proportions and her hair only reached mid-back while she clearly remembered it coming past her knees.

She looked around, trying to make sense of this bizarre situation.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mother asked. Wait, her mother?

Serena cried tears of happiness as she looked at her mother's face. Her tiny arms desperately reaching for her. She hadn't changed in all these years Serena observed. No line or wrinkle seared her heart shaped face. No grey in her golden blonde hair. It was her mother, just like Serena remembered her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that it was impossible, but right now she didn't care.

"Matt, Serena is acting strange." Her mother said as she hugged her tightly. Serena looked up at the mention of her dad's name.

"How come?" Her dad took her over from her mother and Serena cried even harder. If this was a dream, please don't ever let it end, Serena wished. Her father's arms easily enveloped her in a hug and Serena had never felt safer in her life.

"Shush Serena, we don't want anyone to hear us now, do we." Her mother looked tense, like she was half expecting something terrible to happen any moment. Immediately Serena shut up. This wasn't a dream, this was her worst nightmare.

How much time did she have left in her father's arms before they would be detached from his body? How long could she look at her mother's face before it would be maimed beyond recognition? Serena trembled in fear. She had to wake up, the question was how?

But before she could figure out how to escape this nightmare, 5 soldiers jumped from out of the woods. Her father quickly hid her behind a bush before quickly smiling at her and mouthing,

"We will always love you honey." Serena watched in horror as her father left, knowing she could do nothing to stop what was coming next. She cried bitter tears, hating her helplessness as her mother's screams and her father's yells echoed in her head. The deafening silence that followed broke Serena's heart. They were gone once again. And there was nothing she could have done to stop it. The five soldiers laughed, finding joy in the killing of two innocent people. Serena felt sick to the core of her soul.

Footsteps sounded, walking in her direction. One of the soldiers reached for her, his hands dripping with her parent's blood.

Serena screamed and jolted up in her bed sweating heavily. She sighed and got up, even though it was still dark outside. There was no way she could go back to sleep after that. Not when the memory of her parents death still haunted her mind.

She looked at the clock, it was 3AM so she still had 4 hours to kill before a maid would come to wake her. The whole castle was quiet, so Serena could hear the lapping of the waves on the beach. Putting on her shoes and a coat she decide that staying in her room right now wouldn't do her any good.

Just as she had thought the sea had a calming effect on her. Lying down in the sand, she looked up to the full moon, its gentle light comforting her. Serena had always felt connected to the moon, it was a feeling she couldn't really describe but it was like she knew that the moon would always watch over her.

Serena didn't know how long she had been lying there – the sun wasn't up yet so it couldn't have been more than an hour or two – when she heard someone singing softly. She sat up and looked around, trying to locate the origin of the voice. She was just about to give up when she saw the girl whom she bumped into earlier that evening. The song was so sad that it made Serena's heart ache even more than it already did.

She sighed and decided to get up. She dusted the sand of her clothes and walked to the girl. Standing only a few meters from her, Serena could see that she had her eyes closed.

"What a beautiful song." Hearing Serena's voice, the girl shrieked loudly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." It was the second time that evening that she apologized to the girl.

"Then don't sneak up on people!" She glared at Serena – which was quite adorable since she was even smaller than her 5 feet one inch.

"I didn't exactly sneak up on you, beside you had your eyes closed." Serena pointed out. The girl sighed.

"You're a student too, aren't you? I remember you from the dance." Serena nodded.

"I accidently walked into you, sorry for that too by the way."

"It's okay." Now that she had calmed down a bit, the girl stood there quite awkwardly.

"I'm Serena, what's your name." Serena held out her hand, trying to seem friendly.

"Amy." Amy ignored her outstretched hand, so Serena let it fall by her side, a bit disappointed.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Amy asked.

"Couldn't sleep anyway I could ask you the same thing." Serena huffed, she didn't want to play twenty questions. Besides who was Amy to reproach her for something she did herself.

"Couldn't sleep either." She said a bit sheepish.

"Well than how about we both pretend we didn't see each other here, that way no one will get in trouble." Serena held her hand out this time to make a deal and Amy took it.

"Deal." The sapphire-haired girl looked up, it was nearing sunrise.

"We'd better get back, before someone notices were gone." Serena observed. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Well then see you around Serena." Amy said as she walked back towards the castle.


	6. Jupiter

Whooh more than 15 reviews! ^^

It's a really short chapter, since I don't have much time right now (I should be studying actually...)

Anyway please review afterwards

Elysian

disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon neither do I own Jupiter.

* * *

Lessons in the Royal Academy were very different from the lessons back at the 54th. The classrooms were ridiculously luxurious – Serena had to do her best not to doze off in the comfortable chair– the teachers were a lot stricter, the students a lot smarter and the courses a lot harder. Of course there were a few extra courses that Serena really looked forward to, like fencing, swimming, weapons, flower arrangements but mostly horseback riding. However there were two she dreaded, etiquette and music – Serena never really sung so she was a bit worried to make a fool of herself.

First period literature was over. Serena hadn't seen anyone she knew – she did recognize Mina from the ball – but that wasn't really surprising since she could count all her acquaintances on one hand. Her next class was music – Serena grimaced – and she was very relieved to see Lita standing before the door of the classroom. The brunette waved excitedly when she noticed the golden-haired girl.

"I hoped I would see you here." The amazon smiled brightly and Serena found it impossible to resist smiling back. It was true that Lita's height was very intimidating and it scared most people away. Yet once you talked to her, it was easy to see that she was in fact just a very sweet and kind girl, Serena decided.

"It's nice to see to you too." Serena realised that she truly meant it. Lita was the only person she didn't dreaded to see.

"So are you looking forward to signing?" Obviously Lita was, her eyes practically sparkled with excitement. So when Serena shook her head Lita was a bit surprised.

"How can you not like signing?" Serena blushed beet red and quickly shushed the brunette.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I practically never sing."

"Why?" Serena opened her mouth to explain and immediately closed it again. Lita was a very sweet girl but Serena just met her. She wasn't ready to share her past with her yet.

"It just brings back a lot of bad memories." Lita nodded understanding her aversion to signing a little more. The amazon clapped her hands.

"Well then it's time to change that." Before Serena could protest Lita dragged her inside the classroom.

The teacher was a relatively young woman, who introduced herself as Miss Haruna and Serena instantly disliked her, the feeling seemed to be mutual because immediately Miss Haruna – to Lita's immense delight – selected her to sing in front of the whole class. She smiled evilly as she gave Serena the music sheet. If only looks could kill, Serena thought, as she glared at the teacher. She read the name of the song and froze. 'Jupiter' was the song she used to sing with her mother. Serena swallowed hard and signalled to the boy at the piano to start playing. She closed her eyes and for the first time in years she sang.

_Your heart is the sun  
and the leaves are your soul  
blowing, blowing through clouds,  
which are really just your dreams at night  
Your eyes are the stars  
your hand is Mars  
holding, holding me out to fly  
and I no longer have this great fear of heights, fear  
of heights_

and Jupiter has got nothing on you  
the universe does no justice to just what you do to me  
it's like breaking but waking the inside of me  
and the milky way is but only a galaxy  
shine through me like the moon  
baby Jupiter's got nothing on you

Suddenly I'm lost in this dark sky  
I'm no longer dreaming of blue skies  
I'm wrapped up in the night  
it's like violins play all around  
bittersweet twinkling on reality  
if I can't find my way out  
I don't mind, I don't mind

Cause Jupiter has got nothing on you  
the universe does no justice to just what you do to me  
it's like breaking but waking the inside of me  
and the milky way is but only a galaxy  
shine through me like the moon  
baby Jupiter's got nothing on you  
ohh

Lift me up high  
let me be with the sky  
gracefully rise  
slow dancing on Venus  
I'll know your mine  
when I'm drifting around the rings of Saturn

Jupiter, Jupiter, the universe does no justice to just  
what you do to me  
it's like breaking me, waking me  
and the milky way  
is but only a galaxy  
shine through me like the moon  
baby Jupiter's got nothing  
on you  
ohh

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the class was staring at her, speechless. For the second time that day Serena blushed. Lita smiled brightly and gave her two tumps up.

Unable to control herself, Serena started laughing. Hard. Tears formed in her eyes and her stomach started to ache but the blonde didn't care. It was like all the times she hadn't allowed herself to be happy or to laugh all came rushing out at once. Her classmates and Miss Haruna were probably staring at her like she was crazy still Serena continued laughing.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the laughing subside. She looked up and saw Lita grinning from ear to ear. When Serena was once again seated, Lita bowed towards her.

"Damn girl you can sing."

* * *

If you want to hear Jupiter by Katy McAllister click on this link watch?v=c9lv4X35XUo


	7. The Ties That Bind

So here's chapter seven of chosen

I'm still pretty bussy with exams, I start tomorrow and the last exam is on the 21st

But after that I have two whole months of vacation! YAY ^^

So'll be able to update a lot and longer chapters too

Anyway please review

Elysian

* * *

Serena had to admit that it felt good to laugh. Especially because she never really had much reason to laugh in her life. Since she arrived at the 54th she had been very quiet, she barely spoke as a child and even the keepers had started to worry. But all that changed when she met Molly. It was the day of Molly's 10th birthday and all the children their age in the academy had thrown a small party. Everyone was smiling and having fun, except for Serena. The golden-haired girl had sat all by herself, staring out the window. Or at least she was until Molly came, took her hand and dragged her to the party. The cheerful brunette had tried her best to make sure that Serena had the time of her life and she succeeded. The two girls had been best friends ever since. Serena confided in Molly, her fears and nightmares she all shared them. And in finally getting everything of her chest, Serena became the warm and happy child again that she once was.

All went well until Molly was selected. Serena had cried when Molly came to say goodbye, so she had given the blonde her bracelet and promised that she would write many letters the girl left.

Months had gone by and no letter came, Serena couldn't help but feel a little abandoned. She immediately chided herself, her best friend would die and her she was sulking because she didn't get a letter.

A year passed – not a day had gone by that Serena didn't miss her friend – and the news came that Molly had been crowned as queen. Serena was incredibly relieved or at least she was until the letter finally came.

_Dear Serena,_

_I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for my letter. I had wanted to send you one so much earlier, but I couldn't. The keepers didn't stop me from writing to you, I stopped myself. Back then I thought that I was going to die and I tried to be brave about it, but as soon as I was alone, I broke down. I cried for hours and I was so scared. That's when I knew that I couldn't write you. I didn't want you to see me falling apart. I was so ashamed of myself. You see unlike you, I'm not strong at all, though you are a bit of a crybaby._

_Miraculously I survived, but I paid so a high price Serena. I'm not sure it was worth it. The Molly you know is gone, dead just like all the others. I don't want you to see the new me, so this will be the first and last letter that I write to you. Next time we meet we will be strangers. _

_Farwell Serena,_

_For the last time your dear friend,_

_Molly_

Serena didn't shed any tears though she became quiet again. She started to do her best in class and trained herself in various disciplines – she copied the training methods from books in the academy's library – like weapons and material arts. She started to excel in everything she did, quickly becoming the number one student in the academy.

She did all of this so that one day she could destroy the system that had ruined her life.

"Hello, Earth to Serena." Lita's hand waved in front of the blonde's face and she realized that she had been spacing out.

"You know if you don't like the chicken, can I have it? I had training this morning and though it was a lot of fun, it can sure work up an appetite." Serena shoved her plate to the hungry brunette. Trying to make up for her spacing out, she put a bit more effort in the conversation.

"So did you kick a lot of ass?" Lita looked up from her plate and grinned.

"I fought 5 times and only lost once, by a hair."

"Pretty impressive, so who was able to defeat the mighty Lita?" Serena was genuinely interested. Lita looked incredibly strong and the blonde had a hard time imagining someone being able to take her in a fight. Lita looked kind of awkward, like she had hoped that Serena wouldn't have asked that question. She bit her lip but when Serena used her secret weapon – her big blue puppy eyes – Lita sighed in defeat.

"It was Darien." She pointed to a table across the dining room where Darien sat with Raye clamping down on his arm. When Serena saw that Darien didn't look too happy with the presence of the raven-haired girl, Serena wanted to jump for joy. She quickly suppressed the feeling and looked at Lita.

"Thanks for being worried, but I'm fine. Last night was just a small infatuation and I'm over it." Lita didn't buy Serena's lie at all, but the brunette decided to let it go.

"Hey don't worry that's what friends are for, right?" Serena was surprised that Lita already thought of her as a friend, but at the same she got this warm feeling inside her. She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for."


End file.
